


Criminal Minds And Pundit Drabbles

by melliyna



Category: Criminal Minds, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Families of Choice, Kid Fic, Meet the Family, Multi, cm: family verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna





	Criminal Minds And Pundit Drabbles

**Mother Revolution**

The first time someone had called Gideon dad, he'd responded in a way that could have been jokingly snapping and wasn't really and then gone right on being Dad. In a matter of speaking, anyway. Gideon was very good at that, maybe because with these kids he couldn't leave them in the office so it was easier to deny it.

Hotch tended to say, he cares, it's just sometimes he forgets that people both need to know it and need to know why you sometimes can't say it. It still doesn't quite make sense.

The second time someone called Hotch mom, he'd made a joke along the lines of "does that mean I can tell Reid to cut down on coffee" The first time someone called him mom, he'd just smiled, in that soft way and kept right now.

 

**Five Times The Hotchner-Rossi Kids Came Home**

JJ came home during her first semester of freshman year because everything got too much. She'd had room-mate dramas and class dramas and she'd just wanted to go home and have Dad cook for her and Pops making the time for long talks. She went back after a long weekend and a lot of thought but she knew she could have stayed if she'd needed to.

Spencer actually comes home during the period he is getting his other PhD. He and Dave write together a lot of the time (they have different but complementary methods of writing, though Spencer types and Dave still mostly hand-writes everything). And they both plead for coffee from Aaron.

Pen comes home every summer of college. She's had a few friends wonder why on earth she'd want to but she just smiles because well, of course she's going home to lasagne, to possible flying visits from her older siblings, to her old room. To late night discussions and being welcomed home at the airport.

Emily doesn't like the process of going home - it's a drive and a half and packing up and carting everything back is always a mess and every year she groans at that part, but does it (in between rushing around during finals) because it means she gets to home.

They all came home for the funeral. Except it felt wrong, to walk in to a house that didn't have Pops inhabiting it - they might have been wearing adulthood for years with careers, jobs and kids for some of them but the absence in their home - the way you can't hear the sound the coffee maker makes (Dave packed it away, as it turned), the empty chair. They all decide to have the wake outside, underneath his favourite tree.

 

**How Mom And Dad Keep It Together**

David Rossi has a list of things that make him uncomfortable and it begins (and most likely, ends) with family and providing family advice. And the word Dad. Which is why the feeling of comfort of this kind of parenthood is so damn uncomfortable, confusing and he's fairly sure there needs to be another uncomfortable thrown in there.

It's not that he can't deal with kids, it's just he's never actually wanted to interact with them. He can care, be concerned and rage over child victims, case files and abstract children but somehow, there's something different now. He thought he'd known the desire for revenge before somehow, that white hot rage at Rothschild. That cold, numb feeling when he heard about Reid, Prentiss and a hostage situation.

David Rossi isn't fond of being helpless. It might be part ego, part simply another matter of proving he is superior but it's more than that. He is so damn proud of these kids, this team they have that sometimes he wants to shout it from the rooftops and carry photographs in his wallet. In the end, they start popping up around his house (he suspects Garcia, whose photo collection is truly legendary, especially for the one that contains proof that Hotch can sing, complete with video). And he will protect them, always. This is how he copes, by reaffirming his ego, his pride with the knowledge that it is to protect.

And Hotch, Hotch is the one who listens and affirms. Rossi knows that Aaron is the one Reid, Prentiss, Morgan, Garcia and JJ go to talk to, to yell at, to confide in. They hesitate in coming to him, in confiding in him in the way that they do with Hotch, but that's the way he and Aaron manage this tag team they've begun to build up (David Rossi would never admit it, but he wants to believe that he's better at this than Gideon was, because you can have a professional working relationship, but there's no longer a professional element to it).

Hotch is the one who listens to the end, when Emily is being beaten and Rossi is there, knowing what would happen if he was alone in a room with the bastard who did it. And no, it's not entirely what you might think either, but he would make sure he was destroyed. You don't hurt these kids. Rossi doesn't know how he acquired them, but he'll be damned if he's losing any of them.

 

**Here We Are (Family In The Hallway)**

When Rachel meets them, it's entirely unexpected but as she says to Keith later, maybe that's a good way to meet your girlfriend's family. The family line is not a lie, even if it's not technically true.

It's just how they work, she and Emily. She just never expected Emily would draw her in to eating Chinese food with them in a tiny little restaurant/bar in DC. Emily introduces them all in half awkward,mostly proud gestures ("this is Spencer, but we call him Reid.") and Rachel tries not to make a joke about apparently inherited awkward waves because well, Reid and Emily aren't siblings. Exactly. Morgan (she doesn't think of him as Derek) introduces himself politely but warily and there's a bit of an older brother about him. JJ follows and then there's Garcia (who she can't call Pen, not just yet) who is utterly unlike anyone Rachel has ever met.

And she watches the way Emily relaxes around them and it's a happy kind of pain, really.

Hotch of course, introduced himself early on but then that's the Hotch she's heard about (she realises about two minutes in, that of course this is the "mom" that Emily refers to because Hotch just has that feeling about him. Inherently comfortable) and she is at ease, even if she can't quite bring herself to call him either 'Hotch' or 'Aaron' just yet (and is a little afraid of "mom" coming out instead). Rossi she decides, looks a little like a grumpy badger, a little like a grumpy dad and little like himself. They bond a little over a shared love of baseball and favourite authors.

 

**Twitter Interventions**

 

"Keith, you know I am going to get you a mallet. I will go and I will purchase one of those oversized novelty mallets"

"He can't talk, he's tweeting"

"Olbermann, you know you tweet more than Lamb Chop over there does. Though I am still weighing up which is more entertaining - the drunk tweeting about bicycles or the troll whack a mole"

"Who let the three of you in to my office? Also, what, what? Where's my iPhone"

Rachel tried (and mostly failed) to keep a straight face. "Keith, we took it away from you. Because that's what you do in interventions. You remove the source of the addiction."


End file.
